What I wish you saw
by Lucettefleurie
Summary: Stiles vient d'être diplômé de Berkeley et Derek tente sa chance auprès du jeune homme. Mais que cache Stiles pour être aussi peu sûr de lui ? "Vous êtes tous injustement attirants... et moi c'est juste pas le cas" "Je suis terrifié" "Est-ce qu'on peut... aller en haut ?"
1. Changement

**Bonjour à vous mes loulous. COmment ça vous attendez cette nouvelle trad depuis des semaines ? Mais c'est pas ma faute…**

 **En fait si c'est de ma faute je n'ai aucune excuse à ce retard de publication si ce n'est que j'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers temps. C'est impardonnable et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez quand même.**

 **Bref me revoilà pour une nouvelle trad qui est un two shot. Cette histoire est à Juliebean19 qui m'a donné son autorisation pour la traduire ! Vous avez vu un Derek fragile dans mes dernières trad maintenant c'est au tour de Stiles. Je vous en dit pas plus !**

 **Pairing : Sterek**

 **Disclaimer : TW est à Jeff Davis et cette histoire est à Julibean19**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

* * *

Derek était plutôt sûr que ça allait être sa fin. Il allait mourir de chagrin et de frustration sexuelle aiguë. Ca faisait des années. Des années depuis la meute d'alpha et depuis le Darach, des années depuis le Nogitsune et les innombrables autres menaces surnaturelles et humaines et pourtant il était là, toujours seul dans son loft froid et qu'il se languissait toujours d'un certain génie à tâches de rousseurs.

Derek n'était pas fier de ça. Il savait que Stiles avait rencontré pleins de gens à l'université, qu'il avait dû aller à des douzaines de fêtes avec des gars de fraternité insouciants et de jolie filles qui étaient bien moins endommagées et recluses qu'il l'était. Ils allaient danser, boire, coucher et allaient faire toutes les choses que tu étais supposé faire quand tu étais jeune et stupide ou peut-être juste jeune et vivant.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de posséder ces conditions.

Derek ne pouvait pas faire ces choses là et s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il ne voulait pas les faire. Il avait eu assez de folie durant son court séjour à New York et il avait eu bien assez de bouleversements dans sa vie depuis lors. Il avait 28 ans et il voulait s'installer, aussi banal que c'était, même pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Tout ce à quoi il pensait quand il allait au lit, tout seul tous les soirs c'était de faire le petit déjeuner pour un Stiles endormi et béat qui l'embrasserait de manière chaleureuse avant de s'enrouler contre le dos de Derek. Il pouvait presque sentir l'homme contre sa peau alors qu'il était debout au comptoir à attendre que son café ne soit fait mais il savait qu'il prenait ses désirs pour des réalités.

C'était la chaleur qui manquait le plus à Derek. Avec sa famille partie et la meute qui s'agrandissait et qui trouvait sa propre voie, il voulait quelque chose de stable, quelque chose pour remplir sa vie, quelqu'un avec qui faire sa maison.

Tel que c'était, Derek ne pouvait pas blâmer Stiles d'éviter son intérêt et il ne pouvait définitivement pas le blâmer de s'éloigner de ses gestes habituels qu'il avait essayé d'initier la dernière fois que Stiles était rentré pour les vacances. S'il était Stiles, il ne voudrait pas s'approcher de Derek et de son nuage sombre de misère non plus.

Derek avait essayé de se reprendre en mains, de rendre le loft plus accueillant. Il avait acheté un tapis tout doux et quelques rideaux, il avait obtenu un travail au service des parcs et la femme de la bibliothèque connaissait même son nom maintenant et elle mettait de côté les romans mystères pour lui. Il faisait de son mieux.

Stiles était en dernière année à Berkeley, prêt à être diplômé en informatique. Il n'avait pas de travail de réservé mais Derek était sûr qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour trouver un entretien d'embauche dans une entreprise de technologies dans la ville, de rencontrer un bel ingénieur qui saurait se servir d'un ordinateur et qu'il allait sortir de sa vie pour de bon.

Il mit le tee shirt vert qu'il pensait que Stiles aimait, Derek prit plus de soin à coiffer ses cheveux avant d'aller vers la maison des Stilinski pour le barbecue prévu pour le diplôme de Stiles. Suivant les bruits de conversations et l'odeur de viande grillée, Derek trouva le shérif et le reste de la meute à l'arrière du jardin. Il observa la scène et laissa son loup se détendre à la vue d'Isaac en train de rire à quelque chose que Stiles lui disait et d'Erica assise sur ses genoux en train de faire courir sa main manucurée dans ses boucles blondes. Stiles essayait d'éloigner une spatule en métal de son père alors que son père le tapait avec.

« Si tu essayes encore une fois de mettre un burger végétarien sur ce barbecue, je vais te taper sur les fesses avec cette spatule devant tous tes amis » menaça John en remuant la spatule vers son fils de manière menaçante. Derek renifla, les mains dans les poches et attendit que Stiles se tourne.

Il avait l'air encore mieux que la dernière fois que Derek l'avait vu.

Durant toutes ces années, Stiles avait abandonné les chemises à flanelle et les pantalons larges en faveur de jeans skinny bien colorés et de tee shirts à manches longues moulants. Le tee shirt noir qu'il portait était tellement moulant, en fait, que Derek pouvait voir les contours de ses clavicules et les formes de ses épaules larges. Son regard erra plus bas, se posa sur les courbes des muscles abdominaux que Stiles avait rigoureusement développé avec les années à courir pour sa vie et à se défouler dans un centre de sport.

John toussa, faisant que Derek retira son regard de la manière dont le jean rouge de Stiles moulait ses muscles « C'est bon de te voir fils » dit John en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Derek avec sa main libre.

« Merci shérif » dit Derek en lui serrant la main avant de se tourner vers Stiles. Il leva une main plus haut, prêt à poser sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles pour le féliciter mais le jeune homme fit un pas en arrière, éloignant son corps de la prise de Derek. Si Derek ne le savait pas déjà, il dirait que ce n'était pas intentionnel mais Stiles s'éloignait de plus en plus, au point où Derek ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois où il l'avait vu accepter un contact de la part de quelqu'un, encore moins le sien. Il retira sa main et les serra, laissant échapper un souffle de déception.

« C'est pour toi » dit Derek en essayant de prétendre qu'il n'était pas blessé par la réaction de Stiles. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une carte cadeau d'un magasin local de magie. Il y avait quelques livres et même une dague enchantée assez chère dont Stiles parlait depuis des mois maintenant sur Skype. Ca avait été une vraie agonie de trouver quoi acheter à Stiles et ce depuis des semaines et tandis qu'une carte cadeau était assez impersonnelle, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à acheter quelque chose de plus sérieux alors que tout ce qu'il voulait donner à Stiles c'était un signe réel d'affection auquel il n'était définitivement pas prêt.

« Tu n'avais pas à me prendre quelque chose » dit Stiles en se décalant sur le côté pour permettre à son père de continuer à cuisiner. Il ouvrit la carte cadeau et puis la mit dans sa poche arrière en se frottant les cheveux de la nuque et en regardant ses pieds. Derek n'avait pas vu Stiles aussi penaud depuis des années.

Bien sûr, l'Etincelle avait perdu une partie de son énergie nerveuse depuis le lycée et il ne faisait plus autant de blagues qu'il avait l'habitude de faire mais sa présence d'esprit et son sarcasme avaient toujours été là et là maintenant ce n'était juste... plus le cas.

« Je le voulais » dit doucement Derek en cherchant le visage de Stiles pour une sorte de signal qui lui dirait pourquoi Stiles se sentait si épuisé. C'était censé être une occasion heureuse mais on dirait que Stiles souhaitait plus que tout que les autres rentrent à la maison. Son corps était presque recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses bras enroulés autour de son torse mince en une sorte d'effort inconscient pour se rendre plus petit.

« Je suis content que tu sois à la maison. Tu m'as manqué » réussit-il à dire en espérant que Stiles puisse capter cette ouverture et lui dire ce qui n'allait pas.

« Ouais » répondit Stiles en grattant son avant bras de haut en bas en un geste tremblant « Moi aussi » Derek lui fit un petit sourire nerveux, heureux que leurs messages presque quotidiens n'avaient pas freiné Stiles non plus.

« Peut-être qu'on peut voir ce film tiré de ce livre que tu aimes bien » offrit Derek en se disant qu'il avait pratiqué ça, qu'il pouvait demander un rendez-vous à Stiles, c'était maintenant ou jamais « Il sort ce week-end »

« C'est le deuxième de la série » pointa Stiles. Derek inspira et se tendit alors qu'il s'attendait à n'importe quelle excuse que Stiles allait lui sortir pour l'éviter « On devrait voir le premier d'abord »

Derek sentit son front se détendre et ses lèvres se transformer en sourire. Il espérait qu'il ne faisait pas une expression trop effrayante avec ses sourcils. Cette demie heure passée à s'entraîner devant son miroir ce matin avait payé parce que la bouche de Stiles tressauta en réponse « J'aimerais bien » dit Derek en faisant maintenant un grand sourire « Demain après-midi ça te va ? »

« Demain c'est bon » répondit rapidement Stiles, ses yeux ambres se ridant un petit peu alors qu'il attrapait un sac poubelle des mains d'Allison alors qu'elle passait près de lui et il s'éloigna rapidement du porche pour commencer à ramasser frénétiquement les déchets des tables à pique-nique, le rouge aux joues.

« Putain c'est pas trop tôt » Derek entendit Erica murmurer cette phrase dans sa barbe alors qu'il mettait doucement ses mains dans ses poches arrières en souriant de manière triomphante. Le shérif le fit sursauter en lui bousculant une assiette de viande dans son estomac et en pouffant avant de secouer la tête et de se retourner vers le barbecue.

* * *

Derek essuya ses mains sur son jean sombre pour la dixième fois depuis qu'il s'était habillé. Il était maintenant inconfortablement humide et collait à ses cuisses même plus que d'habitude. Quand la Jeep de Stiles arriva, il jeta nerveusement un coup d'oeil autour de la pièce puis regarda la table basse qui avait un pack de de Mountain Dew (1), un bol de pop-corn et des M&M's. Il se recoiffa une fois de plus et ouvrit la porte du loft alors que Stiles arrivait dans les escaliers.

« Salut » souffla-t-il en se reculant pour que Stiles puisse entrer.

« Hey » répondit Stiles, semblant un petit peu plus pâle et transpirant qu'une marche jusqu'à l'ascenseur prendrait normalement.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Derek en traversant la pièce pour se placer devant la télévision, soudainement accablé par le fait qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire avec ses membres. Qu'est-ce que les gens faisaient habituellement avec leurs bras ? Il ne pouvait pas s'en rappeler et il commençait à paniquer.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question » dit Stiles, son regard oscillant entre lui et l'étendue de ce qu'il y avait sur la table avec un expression curieuse.

« Je suis désolé » dit Derek en croisant les bras et puis il y repensa et les décroisa pour serrer ses mains « Je suppose que je suis juste nerveux »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Stiles en faisant un petit pas en avant et puis en s'immobilisant complètement comme s'il réalisait juste ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Je veux t'inviter depuis tellement longtemps et je veux te toucher depuis bien plus longtemps que ça » admit Derek en fermant les yeux d'embarras. S'il devait faire ça, il allait le faire entièrement « Et maintenant que tu es là, tu penses probablement que ce n'est même pas un vrai rendez-vous et que j'ai déjà tout foiré »

« Tu n'as rien foiré du tout » dit sérieusement Stiles en penchant un petit peu sa tête sur le côté et en regardant Derek avec une expression ouvertement affectueuse qu'il n'avait pas vu sur le visage de Stiles depuis le jour où Lydia avait mal traduit quelque chose dans le bestiaire et avait appelée la queue que Scott s'était magiquement fait poussé 'un derrière féerique de salope'. (2)

« Alors pourquoi ton coeur bat comme si tu allais t'enfuir d'ici ? »

« Parce que j'ai jamais fait ça avant… et j'ai tellement envie de t'embrasser mais je suis terrifié »

« Terrifié de quoi ? » demanda Derek, content du fait qu'ils aillent enfin quelque part mais nerveux en même temps.

« Du sexe » dit franchement Stiles, un petit peu plus fort que ce qu'il voulait. Derek pouvait sentir ses sourcils se hausser bien haut et fit un effort éloquent pour les ramener à une altitude raisonnable.

« Du sexe ? » demanda Derek, abasourdi.

« Oui du sexe » répondit Stiles un petit peu laconiquement alors qu'il faisait un signe de la main entre eux deux de manière exaspérée.

« Tu n'as jamais eu de relations sexuelles avant ? » Derek devait le demander. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais entendu Stiles parler de quelqu'un en particulier mais il avait été à l'université pendant quatre ans, il y avait dû avoir quelques tripotages, quelques amourettes. Stiles s'entraînait tellement à la salle de sport, il devait voir à quoi il ressemblait. Les gens devaient se jeter sur lui dès qu'ils avaient la chance de le faire.

« Non » dit doucement Stiles en frottant l'un de ses biceps et en baissant les yeux vers ses chaussures.

« Et bien c'est pas un gros problème » dit Derek d'une voix qu'il espérait réconfortante et non moralisatrice « On n'a pas à faire quelque chose si tu n'es pas prêt. On peut attendre »

« C'est vraiment gentil de ta part et je t'aime encore plus pour avoir dit ça mais je veux pas attendre » lui dit Stiles en le regardant dans les yeux avec une expression sérieuse.

« Et bien je ne vois pas comment les relations sexuelles vont arriver si tu ne veux même pas que je te touche mais je suis sûr qu'on peut travailler là dessus » bredouilla Derek « Je n'ai pas été… » Il grimaça au mot « ... intime avec quelqu'un depuis un long moment mais il y a d'autres moyens de montrer son affection et on n'a pas à… attend. Tu m'aimes ? »

Stiles se lécha la lèvre inférieure et puis la suçota de la façon qu'il le faisait quand il essayait de ne pas sourire. Puis il commença à rire. Au début c'était léger mais une fois qu'il commença, il ne pu s'arrêter et bientôt, tout son corps trembla de rire.

« Tu es vraiment un idiot » pouffa Stiles, ses joues et ses oreilles devenant rose à cause du rire « Je t'aime depuis des années. Je croyais juste que tu n'étais pas intéressé »

« Je t'aime depuis que tu as sauvé la vie de Cora » dit Derek en se rappelant comment Stiles avait tout fait pour protéger la meute quand il avait réalisé que Jennifer était le Darach. Il avait été un sacré héros dans cet hôpital, à courir la tête la première vers chaque menace avec juste une batte de baseball pour se défendre.

« Comment tu as découvert ça ? » demanda Stiles en plissant les yeux.

« Tu crois que j'ai manqué l'odeur de ta bouche sur celle de ma soeur ? » dit Derek en haussant ses sourcils en direction de Stiles « Je lui ai presque arraché les cheveux avant qu'elle ne m'explique pourquoi »

« Tu vas être un petit ami possessif n'est-ce pas ? » songea Stiles alors que Derek faisait bravement un pas en avant. Il ne manqua pas la manière dont le corps de Stiles se tendit, prêt à s'éloigner si Derek s'approchait trop prêt.

« Est-ce qu'on va parler de ça ? » demanda Derek en laissant se regard tomber vers les poings serrés de Stiles. Ça le démangeait de prendre Stiles par le poignet et d'ouvrir sa main et de faire courir ses doigts sur ceux longs et fins de Stiles jusqu'à ce qu'ils se détendent mais il se retint. Il n'allait pas le pousser alors que Stiles semblait prêt à bondir.

« Je le veux, je veux juste… »

« Tu peux tout me dire » répliqua Derek en sachant qu'il n'allait jamais aller nul part avec Stiles s'il n'était pas patient.

« Les loups » Stiles combattit pour trouver les mots alors que ses yeux erraient sur le corps de Derek, regardant chaque détails, du haut de ses épaules jusqu'au creux de ses fesses « Vous tous, vous êtes tous injustement attirants, avec tous ces muscles et vos corps parfaits et moi c'est juste… pas le cas » finit-il sans convictions, son regard tombant à nouveau sur le sol.

« Je crois pas que tu te vois de manière claire. Tu es parfait pour moi » dit Derek en tendant sa main comme une ligne de vie, en priant pour que Stiles accepte enfin l'offre de son contact « Je ne veux personne d'autre. S'il te plaît crois-moi »

Son bras tremblant d'anticipation, Stiles tendit lentement une main et fit doucement courir un doigt sur la paume de Derek. Celui-ci frissonna, ce petit contact lui donnait une sensation d'espoir. Des étincelles parcoururent son dos alors que Stiles soupirait de manière tremblante et dessinait les lignes de sa paume, une par une. Stiles fit un pas en avant et tendit son autre main pour effleurer à peine l'avant bras de Derek.

Derek pouvait sentir la tension du corps de Stiles. Il ne s'était pas encore détendu, en fait, il semblait se recroqueviller un peu plus alors qu'il touchait la peau de Derek. Celui-ci resta parfaitement immobile, laissant Stiles prendre tout ce qu'il voulait. Il ferma les yeux alors que les doigts de Stiles quittaient sa main avant de réapparaître près de sa joue, sa main se posa sur le côté de son visage alors que Stiles se penchait en avant.

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge, Derek laissa sa bouche s'ouvrir et se lécha les lèvres. Il pouvait presque goûter la respiration de Stiles sur sa langue mais il ne bougea toujours pas. Stiles déglutit bruyamment et se lança.

Les yeux de Derek s'ouvrirent brusquement au moment où les lèvres de Stiles rencontrèrent les siennes. C'était doux et bien trop bref. Stiles se retira immédiatement, laissant quelques centimètres entre leurs nez. Ses yeux noisettes oscillèrent entre la bouche de Stiles et ses yeux alors que Derek attendait la permission pour continuer.

La tête de Stiles se secoua minutieusement et c'était la seule réponse que Derek avait besoin. Toujours doucement, Derek se pencha en avant pour capturer à nouveau la bouche de Stiles. Cette fois, une langue humide rencontra la sienne. Derek gémit gravement dans sa gorge, s'étouffant en un halètement à cette sensation. Bientôt ce ne fût plus que des souffles chauds et des halètements alors que leurs bouches se verrouillaient ensemble. La chaleur s'enroula dans l'estomac de Derek alors que Stiles levait une main timide pour la poser dans ses cheveux, penchant la tête jusqu'à ce que l'angle soit bon.

Derek réalisa soudainement que ses mains étaient vides et ça semblait horriblement mal pour lui. Stiles avait une main qui empoignait ses cheveux et l'autre bras était enroulé autour de son cou, les rapprochant l'un de l'autre mais il était juste debout, les bras sur le côté alors que sa langue traçait l'arc de cupidon de Stiles. Ça semblait étrangement déconnecté pour lui, comme si sa bouche était impliquée mais que le reste de son corps n'avait pas été invité. Il combattit pour s'éloigner, même lorsque Stiles le suivit avec sa bouche, l'amenant dans quelques autres baisers avant qu'il ne puisse trouver ses mots.

« Stiles » haleta Derek, les pupilles dilatées et l'expression pleine d'espérance « Je peux ? » Il leva ses paumes, une main à peine à un centimètre de la hanche de Stiles, assez proche pour qu'il puisse sentir la chaleur émaner de son corps.

Stiles semblait tiraillé, comme s'il voulait plus que tout que Derek le touche mais il venait juste de réaliser pourquoi il ne pouvait pas avoir ça. Il relâcha les cheveux de Derek et éloigna son bras avec une ride douloureuse sur son front, en baissant les yeux sur l'endroit où était la main de Derek, planant au dessus de la ceinture de son pantalon. Stiles déglutit de manière audible et il leva à nouveau les yeux, fixant le regard désespéré et ouvert sur le visage de Derek.

« Tu peux garder tes vêtements » offrit Derek en cherchant sur le visage de Stiles, des sortes de réponses « Je veux juste savoir si je peux aussi te toucher »

« Mon Dieu » souffla Stiles en se penchant en avant jusqu'à ce que son front ne se pose sur la clavicule de Derek « Tu ne sais pas à quel point je veux que tu me touches. Personne ne m'a touché depuis… » Il perdit les mots, levant une main tremblante pour la poser sur le torse de Derek « c'est juste que… »

« Tu n'as pas à dire quoique ce soit » lui dit Derek en baissant ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient à ses côtés à nouveau, satisfait pour le moment, de seulement laisser Stiles s'accrocher à lui « C'est bon »

Stiles se recula jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir à nouveau le visage de Derek. Ses yeux suppliaient à Derek de comprendre, de ne pas lui faire dire mais même les sens de loup garou ne pourraient pas révéler ce secret. Stiles avait besoin de dire lui-même ces mots là.

« Est-ce qu'on peut » demanda Stiles en regardant la grande pièce du loft, ses yeux se plissant quand ils se posèrent sur le grand mur de fenêtres « Aller en haut ? »

« Bien sûr » dit Derek en souriant quand Stiles lui prit la main pour le conduire lui-même en haut.

* * *

 **(1) Le Mountain Dew est un soda caféiné au goût d'agrumes très populaire.**

 **(2) Traduction littérale j'ai pas trouvé mieux…**

 **Alors que de suspense sur ce qui tracasse notre pauvre Stiles mais pour avoir la suite il faudra attendre encore deux semaines (je vais faire de mon mieux pour que ça soit le cas. Parole de scout !)**

 **Ce sera la dernière trad de postée avant ma petite pause habituelle de l'été comme je le depuis plusieurs années. Je reviendrais début septembre pour de nouvelles aventures mes loulous que j'aime !**


	2. Vétéran

**Et bonjour à vous mes loulous j'espère que tout va bien pour vous de votre côté !**

 **Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour le 2ème et dernier chapitre de cette trad. Beaucoup d'entre vous ont spéculé sur ce qui tracassait notre petit Stiles et bien vous allez avoir la réponse dans ce chapitre.**

 **Et c'est aussi le dernier chapitre de la saison puisque comme d'habitude, je prends une petite pause cet été pour m'avancer sur mes trads. Les anciens connaissent la chanson ;)**

 **Je vous laisse pas poireauter plus longtemps et je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre mes loulous !**

* * *

 _« Est-ce qu'on peut aller en haut ? » demanda Stiles._

 _« Bien sûr » dit Derek._

Un fois qu'ils furent dans la chambre de Derek, Stiles ferma la porte derrière lui et soupira bruyamment, secouant les bras comme s'il essayait de se préparer psychologiquement à quelque chose. Le front de Derek se plissa alors qu'il luttait pour reconstituer le comportement de Stiles en quelque chose qui avait du sens. Stiles l'aimait, il voulait qu'ils se touchent mais quelque part, il ne le voulait pas ? Derek avait besoin de plus d'informations et c'était comme si Stiles était prêt à lui donner ces informations.

« Si j'éteins les lumières, tu seras toujours capable de me voir n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Stiles en soupirant comme si c'était la pire chose dans le monde.

« Je peux fermer les yeux si tu veux » offrit Derek toujours confus.

« Non c'est bon » dit Stiles en faisant courir une main nerveuse sur son ventre jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête au bord de son tee shirt à manches longues. Il joua avec la manche et puis ferma bien fort les yeux en rassemblant sa détermination. Derek s'assit au bord de son lit et l'observa, ses yeux attiré par l'endroit où étaient les doigts de Stiles, qui étaient sur le point de montrer une parcelle de peau « Tu devrais savoir » dit finalement Stiles en passant un long doigt au bord de son tee shirt pour le lever. Il l'enleva rapidement avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter et puis, il fit un pas en avant.

Le corps entier de Stiles était crispé, comme s'il se forçait physiquement à garder ses bras sur le côté, pour ne pas se couvrir et Derek comprit finalement pourquoi. La lumière était faible dans sa chambre mais Derek sentit qu'il pouvait clairement voir Stiles pour la première fois. Ses yeux ne savaient pas où se poser. Il y avait des marques partout. Plus de cicatrices qu'il ne pouvait en compter, certaines sombres avec le temps, certaines roses et brillantes, nouvelles, comme si elles étaient apparues lors des six derniers mois.

Stiles ne ressemblait pas à l'adolescent insouciant qu'il avait connu. Il ressemblait à un vétéran. Quand Derek le regardait, il voyait quelqu'un qui avait vécu une vie pleine d'horreur de de douleur mais aussi quelqu'un qui avait survécu. Il se sentit soudainement férocement protecteur.

Ce n'est pas que Derek pensait que Stiles ne pouvait pas se protéger parce que ce n'était clairement pas le cas, il avait réussit à vivre aussi longtemps que ça. Mais Derek ne pouvait toujours pas se défaire du sentiment qu'il aurait dû faire mieux. Il n'aurait pas dû laisser ça aller si loin. Stiles était juste un gamin quand il avait été jeté dans le monde du surnaturel. Derek était l'adulte. Il aurait dû mieux le protéger. Avec un soupir, Derek se frotta le front avec lassitude. Maintenant, il comprenait finalement ce que cachait Stiles, il devait tout savoir.

Derek se pencha en avant, loin de son perchoir au bord de son lit, se rapprochant le plus de Stiles sans que celui-ci ne s'éloigne de peur « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ici ? » demanda-t-il en tendant une main pour pointer du doigt la plus grande cicatrice qu'il voyait. Les trois lignes étaient irrégulières et les bords rugueux. Elles s'étendaient de la hanche droite de Stiles en un grand arc pour se terminer au dessus de son nombril.

« Cet oméga il y a trois ans » dit doucement Stiles en regardant son corps et en rentrant un petit peu son ventre pour voir la cicatrice sous un angle différent.

« Et celles là ? » demanda Derek en pointant du doigt une série de longues lignes fines qui partaient de sous le téton droit de Stiles jusqu'à sa taille.

« Gérard »

« Celle là » demanda Derek en se penchant encore plus en avant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à peine au bord du matelas.

« Ennis »

Derek grogna. Un grognement grave, à moitié étouffé, on aurait dit que ça lui causait une douleur physique de le retenir. Stiles déplaça son poids sur ses talons.

Des Pixies (1). Des Kanimas. Des démons. Des vampires. Une menace après l'autre et c'était juste les blessures qui avaient laissées des cicatrices. Il y avait dû en avoir d'innombrables autres. Des éraflures, des ecchymoses, sans parler de la douleur de tout ça, de la chaleur et des picotements de la peau lacérée qui cicatrisait. Derek était bien trop familier avec tout ça. Les humains étaient bien plus forts que ce que les loups reconnaissaient. Ils ne devaient pas juste vivre. Ils devaient endurer.

Finalement, Derek fit un signe du doigt pour qu'il se tourne. Stiles fronça les sourcils mais se tourna pour révéler son dos. Il regarda Derek par dessus son épaule, observant l'expression du loup garou de manière prudente alors qu'il trouvait qu'il y avait encore plus de marques étalées sur les omoplates de Stiles et qui léchaient sa taille.

Hésitant légèrement, Derek se leva. Ce n'est que lorsque Stiles lui fit un rapide hochement de tête que Derek mit en marche ses jambes et avança. Il s'arrêta à seulement quelques centimètres de la peau de Stiles, observant la façon dont ses muscles étaient toujours tendus mais bien moins que quand ils étaient au rez de chaussée. Stiles pouvait sentir la chaleur du souffle de Derek sur ses omoplates alors que Derek levait une main, ses yeux oscillant vers le visage de Stiles toutes les quelques secondes.

Stiles ferma les yeux pour montrer son consentement, donnant à Derek le feu vert pour effleurer ses cicatrices les plus laides du bout des doigts? La peau était rouge, irrégulière et douloureusement en relief sur l'épaule de gauche de Stiles. Derek traça la marque de l'index et du majeur, son souffle se retenant quand la tête de Stiles effleura sa peau quand il pencha sa tête un peu plus sur le côté. Derek ne pouvait pas dire si Stiles se rapprochait ou s'éloignait de son contact et ça le rendait furieux. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas à propos du jeune homme, il avait encore tellement de choses à apprendre.

« Stiles ? » demanda-t-il en éloignant sa main mais en la laissant au dessus de l'épaule de Stiles

« Une flèche » répondit Stiles, en appuyant définitivement son corps contre la main de Derek cette fois ci « Ce chasseur de Mesa (2) avec son carreau d'arbalète (3) géant »

« Je m'en rappelle » chuchota Derek en se penchant contre le corps de Stiles et en laissant tomber sa main pour qu'elle se pose sur le creux de la hanche de Stiles. Celui-ci gémit, d'un bruit aigu et brisé, comme si son corps lui faisait mal rien qu'avec le léger effleurement de sa peau « Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? » demanda-t-il en laissant tomber son front contre la nuque de Stiles.

« Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Erica » Stiles hésita pendant un moment avant d'ajouter « toi » Il pencha la tête, laissant le nez de Derek frotter la racine de ses cheveux « Vous êtes non marqués. Vous êtes parfaits. Je ne pouvais te laisser me voir. Je ne regarde plus moi-même »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux dire pour que tu me croies » implora Derek en prenant le poignet de Stiles pour le retourner. Il s'éloigna de quelques centimètres pour regarder Stiles dans les yeux « Tu es parfait. Tu es plus que parfait. Ces marques » dit-il en faisant courir un doigt sur la cicatrice linéaire sur le le torse de Stiles, laissant un pouce effleurer un téton. Stiles frissonna, se permit de fermer les yeux pendant une minute avant de rencontrer à nouveau le regard de Derek « Elles font de toi un survivant. Mon Dieu Stiles » siffla Derek en laissant ses mains dériver vers les biceps de Stiles pour faire des cercles réconfortants avec ses pouces massant ses muscles « Tu ressembles à un putain de vétéran »

Stiles pouffa sombrement, pensant au temps où son père était dans le Golf « Je ne crois pas que tu utilises bien ce mot »

« Je crois que je l'utilise bien » murmura Derek, son regard oscillant entre les yeux de Stiles et ses lèvres, se demandant s'il pouvait juste l'embrasser pour mettre un peu de sens en lui « Dans combien de batailles tu t'es battu ? » demanda Derek en serrant un petit peu les bras de Stiles pour insister « Combien ? »

« Je ne comptes pas » lui dit Stiles son regard se dirigeant vers l'endroit où étaient les pouces de Derek, toujours en train de bouger.

« Exactement » dit Derek en passant son doigt sous le menton de Stiles pour relever son visage en face du sien « Bien trop. Mais tu es toujours là. Et tu es toujours aussi beau que tu l'étais la première fois que je t'ai vu » Stiles lutta pour baisser à nouveau le regard mais Derek garda une main ferme sur son menton, ce qui voulait dire que le regard de Stiles ne pouvait pas aller plus bas que les lèvres de Derek « Je t'aime et je meurs d'envie de te toucher »

Les yeux de Stiles semblaient humides quand ils rencontrèrent ceux de Derek. Il chercha dans ces yeux noisette pour trouver un petit signe de mensonge ou d'apaisement mais il ne trouva rien de tout ça « Ça fait combien de temps que quelqu'un ne t'as pas touché Stiles ? » demanda Derek en laissant son autre main errer pour se poser au creux du cou de Stiles pour que son pouce caresse la mâchoire de Stiles.

« Combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau quand Stiles ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Stiles inspira profondément et ferma les yeux, se figeant pour donner la réponse qui l'embarrassait comme pas possible « Jamais »

Derek lutta pour empêcher ses yeux de s'écarquiller. Il était sûr qu'il y avait eu d'autres personnes, tellement sûr qu'il y avait eu d'autres mains qui avaient errées sur l'homme que son loup savait qui était sien. D'entendre qu'il avait tort de la part de Stiles était presque un miracle. Stiles avait dit qu'il était puceau mais qu'il n'ait jamais été touché ? Même pas une once de gentillesse ou de réconfort ? C'était bien difficile à saisir pour Derek. Stiles devait tellement vouloir ça et Derek ne voulait rien de plus que de lui donner tout ce qu'il pouvait.

« Tu as été seul trop longtemps » chuchota Derek en se penchant pour que ses lèvres n'effleurent à peine celles de Stiles « Nous avons tous les deux été trop seuls. Est-ce que tu veux bien être mien Stiles ? S'il te plaît dit oui »

« Je suis à toi » dit Stiles contre la bouche de Derek en s'avançant en avant pour lui couper le souffle.

Dès que Stiles avait dit les mots, c'était comme les portes s'étaient enfin ouvertes. Il serra les épaules de Derek, empoignant le tissu de son tee shirt. Derek laissa ses mains errer jusqu'aux hanches de Stiles alors qu'il haletait dans sa bouche ouverte. Il sentit les muscles de de Stiles se tendre à nouveau, jusqu'au sol alors que Stiles levait une jambe pour l'enrouler autour de la taille de Derek. Tout ce que Derek dû faire, c'était de plier les genoux et de soulever et soudainement, Stiles se retrouva dans les airs et entoura les hanches de Derek avec des cuisses fortes et ciselées.

Se tournant jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse face au lit, Derek enfonça son visage dans la clavicule de Stiles, en frottant son menton contre la peau jusqu'à ce que sa peau ne picote et ne rosisse. Stiles avait ses bras enveloppés autour du cou de Derek et ses longs doigts étaient emmêlés dans les mèches brunes qu'il trouvait ici. Derek gémit alors que sa langue parcourait la peau fine de la clavicule de Stiles.

La vision de Stiles se transforma abruptement quand il se retrouva sur le dos, le corps lourd de Derek le poussant sur le moelleux de la couette, les hanches de Derek se glissant entre ses cuisses ouvertes « Putain s'il te plaît » haleta Stiles, ayant besoin de plus que la bouche chaleureuse de Derek qui était en train de brûler contre ses tétons durcis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Derek en s'asseyant sur ses talons pour regarder Stiles dans les yeux. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et ses cheveux légèrements ébouriffés et le gel avait disparu car les doigts de Stiles avaient errés dedans. On aurait dit qu'il était déjà à deux doigts de l'orgasme de sa vie et ils n'avaient encore rien fait. Stiles ne savait pas par où commencer mais en regardant Derek, dont les yeux semblaient d'un vert pur dans la faible lumière de sa lampe de chevet, il savait qu'ils avaient le temps pour tout. Ils avaient le temps pour toujours si c'est ce que Stiles avait dit qu'il voulait.

« Je veux tout » Stiles dit ses propres pensées à haute voix, se penchant en avant pour capturer les lèvres de Derek en un baiser féroce. Il suçota la pulpeuse lèvre inférieure de Derek, faisant courir sa langue sur le palais de sa bouche et se surprenant lui même du fait qu'il gémissait fortement « Je veux ton tout » dit-il quand il s'éloigna, la bouche humide et gonflée.

« Il est à toi » insista Derek en poussant Stiles sur le lit puis en s'éloignant à nouveau pour enlever son tee shirt. De longs doigts longèrent sa cage thoracique, voletant sur chaque courbes de son abdomen alors que Stiles pouvait finalement toucher les muscles sur lesquels il fantasmait depuis des années.

« Enlève-le, enlève-le, enlève-le ! » siffla Stiles avant de glisser ses doigts dans la ceinture de Derek et tira. L'élastique du boxer de Derek claque contre ses hanches et Derek rit avant de sourire en voyant l'expression imperturbable sur le visage de Stiles. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir déjà vu une expression pareille d'un Stiles aussi exposé mais quelque part, il était là, en train de se tortiller sur son lit.

Il sauta du lit pendant quelques secondes pour enlever son jean moulant alors que Stiles observait, la tête posée sur une main « C'est une vue sympa » dit-il alors que le regard de Derek se posait sur sa ceinture « Je pourrais m'y habituer »

« A ton tour » dit Derek en haussant les sourcils comme si les jambes couvertes de Stiles l'offensait personnellement. Stiles hésita assez longtemps pour que Derek dise « si tu veux, on peut arrêter ici »

« Non » protesta Stiles en ouvrant sa ceinture avec une expression sérieuse « Je le veux, il y en a juste plus sur mes jambes »

« Oh » dit simplement Derek en rampant à nouveau jusqu'à Stiles alors que celui-ci enlevait son pantalon, révélant des jambes toniques que Derek n'avait vu que dans ses rêves. En réalité, il y avait plus de cicatrices sur ses jambes. Il y avait des trous sombre qui faisaient un cercle autour de sa cheville, le piège du Nogitsune et des marques de griffures violettes marquaient une cuisse, se retournant comme des cercles. Derek frotta ses pouces sur le creux des os de la hanche de Stiles et les glissa sous le boxer au niveau de l'arrière de ses jambes. Il se pencha en avant pour faire courir son nez sur chaque cicatrice et jusqu'à la coupure sur sa hanche « Tu es tellement beau » chuchota-t-il en frottant sa barbe sur la peau sensible de l'intérieur des cuisses de Stiles.

« Montre moi » appela Stiles en soupirant doucement quand Derek fit glisser son boxer sur son corps avant de lécher le creux de son aine. Il mordilla doucement, attrapant la fine peau entre ses dents avant de tirer tout aussi doucement, faisant siffler Stiles à cause de ça. Il lécha la marque violette qu'il avait fait et sourit, heureux de laisser sa marque. Même si c'était une marque parmi d'autres, aucunes d'entre elles n'étaient vraiment comme ça, fait avec du plaisir et pas avec de la douleur. Regarder ça donnait à Derek toutes sortes d'idées.

« Tu peux te retourner pour moi ? » demanda sérieusement Derek et il rencontra immédiatement la vue la plus belle qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Des fesses rose, rondes et radieuses se balançaient devant lui, les testicules de Stiles juste en dessous, attendant juste d'être touchées.

« Tes fesses sont parfaites » marmonna Derek contre sa peau en levant une main pour la poser sur ses fesses alors qu'il laissait traîner sa langue au creux du dos de Stiles et plus bas.

« Ouais, par chance personne n'a encore réussit à laisser une marque dessus » se plaignit Stiles en poussant ses fesse contre la bouche de Derek jusqu'à ce que sa langue ne trouve l'endroit qu'il voulait. Derek resta sur lui pendant de longues minutes, appréciant les tressautements des muscles de Stiles autour de sa langue et les doux petits bruits qui sortaient de la gorge de Stiles alors qu'il se tortillait sur les draps.

Rien qu'en pensant à ça, le loup de Derek gémit et ses gencives le démangèrent, ses crocs le suppliant de sortir « Je... » hésita-t-il, en se demandant si c'était complètement insensible de demander.

« Ouais ? » souffla Stiles en le regardant par dessus son épaule pour voir les pupilles dilatées de Derek ainsi que sa bouche complètement gonflée.

« Je peux ? » demanda-t-il en hésitant à nouveau alors qu'il regardait les fesses de Stiles.

Stiles se contenta d'acquiescer, la bouche ouverte alors qu'il regardait Derek baisser à nouveau la tête, ses yeux s'illuminant de bleu alors qu'il mordait la fesse de Stiles, pas assez fort pour le blesser mais assez fort pour que ça le brûle et que ça fasse un bleu. Derek laissa finalement sortir ses crocs pour érafler la marque rouge en forme de croissant qu'il venait juste de laisser sur Stiles.

Aimant la manière dont les marques étaient sur la peau pâle de Stiles, Derek continua à en faire des violettes et rouges sur les hanches de Stiles comme une ceinture, titillant la peau avec ses dents alors que les hanches de Stiles ondulaient en synchronisation avec sa bouche.

« Ca suffit, ça suffit » haleta Stiles en délogeant Derek alors qu'il se retournait, le frappant presque dans la tête au passage « Où est ton lubrifiant ? »

Derek gémit et se mit sur le dos avant d'attraper ses cheveux entre ses mains « Tu peux pas juste dire des trucs comme ça »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Stiles en souriant alors qu'il trouvait le lubrifiant dans la table de nuit de Derek et en ouvrant le tube « Tu vas jouir avant d'être en moi ? »

« Peut-être » admit facilement Derek « si tu continues à parler, je pourrais »

« Viens ici mon grand » plaisanta Stiles en frappant sa propre cuisse pour que Derek puisse grimper sur ses genoux « Montre-moi avec quoi tu travailles »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel mais enleva quand-même son boxer, non pas qu'ils cachaient quelque chose à ce point là. Il déplaça ses genoux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit juste en face de Stiles et il appuya ses pouces dans les bleus qu'il venait juste de faire sur les hanches de Stiles. Un sifflement sortit d'entre les dents de Stiles alors qu'il tirait Derek par les cheveux pour qu'il puisse mettre du lubrifiant sur ses doigts.

Quand il regarda enfin le corps entier de Derek, Stiles laissa échapper un long gémissement et enfonça son visage dans l'épaule de Derek tandis que des doigts frottaient son entrée déjà étirée « Je crois que tu vas devoir me préparer un petit peu plus Sourwolf » lui dit Stiles dès qu'il posa sa main autour de la virilité de Derek pour en sentir la largeur.

« C'est bon pour toi ? » demanda Derek alors qu'il glissait deux doigts à l'intérieur de Stiles et qu'il commençait à frotter.

« Pour ce soir du moins » accorda Stiles en léchant la pomme d'Adam de Derek et en laissant ses lèvres se refermer autour pour la suçer doucement « Mais demain, tes fesses sont à moi »

« J'aime le son de cette phrase » dit Derek en trouvant finalement la prostate de Stiles et en appréciant le frisson de tout son corps en réponse. Il passa plusieurs minutes à cet endroit jusqu'à ce qu'il prépare Stiles avec trois de ses larges doigts. Les hanches fines de Stiles ondulaient pour rencontrer sa main en une délicieuse ondulation de ses muscles abdominaux « Comment tu veux faire ça ? »

« Je crois que je veux être au dessus » dit Stiles alors que Derek retirait ses doigts avant des les essuyer sur les draps. Stiles fit une grimace et puis sourit quand il tourna Derek sur le dos juste sur l'endroit humide. Il tendit le bras en arrière pour attraper le tube de lubrifiant et le chauffer un petit peu entre ses mains avant de caresser la virilité de Derek avec une emprise impitoyable. Derek avait hâte de voir ce que ces doigts pouvaient faire à l'intérieur de lui.

« S'il te plaît dis-moi que tu es prêt » murmura Derek alors qu'il sentait une goutte de sueur couler de son front jusqu'à ses cheveux. Si la main de Stiles le serrait moitié moins que ses fesses alors il était foutu.

« La patience est une vertue » dit Stiles en souriant alors qu'il se mettait à califourchon sur la taille de Derek et qu'il s'alignait.

« Ouais, tout comme la chasteté. Où tu veux en venir ? » Derek ondula des hanches alors que Stiles glissait sur lui un en mouvement fluide. Les yeux de Derek se fermèrent immédiatement. Il se mordit la lèvre et eut un bref goût de métal dans sa bouche alors que la peau guérissait autour de ses dents. C'était trop. Stiles était trop et il pouvait à peine respirer.

« Oh putain » haleta Stiles en laissant tomber son front contre le torse de Derek alors qu'il s'enfonçait encore « Je peux pas… juste… » gémit-il dans la peau de Derek.

« Je sais. Moi aussi » accorda Derek en léchant un goutte de sueur sur la tempe de Stiles « Laisse-moi… »

« Ok » se plaignit Stiles alors que Derek relevait les jambes et soulevait Stiles du lit avec ses hanches. Derek bougea lentement, ondulant des hanches alors que le poids du corps les rapprochaient tellement l'un de l'autre. Il ne s'embêta même pas à forcer. Derek sentait que même une seule caresse allait le faire jouir. Il continua juste à bouger ses hanches en de petits cercles, s'enfonçant aussi profondément que possible à l'intérieur de Stiles.

Stiles se sentait au bord des larmes. A chaque mouvement des hanches de Derek, il se sentait encore plus la pression exquise contre sa prostate, l'amenant encore et encore plus près de la jouissance. Il savait que dès que Derek allait toucher sa virilité, ça serait terminé « Oh mon Dieu Derek » souffla-t-il en léchant la clavicule de Derek « Je suis déjà tellement proche »

« C'est bon » marmonna Derek directement dans son oreille, ponctuant ses mots en mordant le lobe de l'oreille de Stiles « On fera mieux la prochaine fois »

« Je crois qu'on se débrouille très bien cette fois » Stiles rit contre la gorge de Derek « Oh putain » Il s'éloigna alors que Derek faisait une ondulation plutôt malicieuse des hanches. Stiles se sentait comme s'il était en train de brûler, tout était tellement chaud et serré, il se sentit presque défaillir à ça. Derek put entendre le gémissement aigu au fond de la gorge de Stiles et il sût que c'était le moment.

Il enroula à peine une main autour de la virilité de Stiles que des dents émoussées s'enfoncèrent dans son cou et et des muscles se resserrèrent autour de sa propre virilité, l'amenant lui-même au septième ciel. Toute la tension partit du corps de Stiles alors qu'il s'effondrait sur Derek à qui ça ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Il frotta juste son nez contre la racine des cheveux de Stiles qui était en sueur, respirant l'odeur d'amour et de satisfaction.

Finalement, Stiles eut une crampe et il dû rouler sur le côté, se blottissant immédiatement contre Derek et en jetant une jambe possessive au dessus de lui. Derek garda les yeux fermés mais utilisa ses doigts pour tracer les cicatrices sur le torse et l'abdomen de Stiles. Maintenant qu'il avait tout vu de Stiles, il voulait tout mémoriser.

« Tu es tellement beau » chuchota-t-il contre les cheveux de Stiles alors qu'il traçait les lignes de sa cicatrice en étoile.

« Tes yeux ne sont même pas ouverts » marmonna Stiles contre le torse de Derek, ses cheveux étalés contre les tétons sombres de Derek.

« Ils n'ont pas besoin de l'être » lui dit Derek en baillant alors que ses doigts ralentissaient et que son toucher devenait maladroit à cause du sommeil.

« Si tu le dis »

« Je le dis » murmura Derek en embrassant la tempe de Stiles alors qu'ils s'endormaient tous les deux.

* * *

Quand Derek se réveilla et il se sentait chaud et satisfait d'une façon qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis que sa famille était vivante. Stiles était étalé au dessus de lui, ses doux cheveux bruns chatouillant son nez de là où il était étendu à plat ventre sur le torse de Derek. Il ronflait doucement, apparemment dans un sommeil assez profond pour que Derek puisse sortir du lit, mettre un pantalon de jogging et aller dans la cuisine.

Il était peut-être 21h mais Derek voulait un petit déjeuner. Stiles l'avait épuisé de la façon la plus satisfaisante qu'il pouvait imaginer. Il sortit une douzaine d'oeufs du frigo et se décida à faire des omelettes au bacon et aux champignons.

Prudemment, avec une spatule, Derek était sur le point de retourner la seconde omelette quand une paire de main glacée s'enroula autour de sa taille.

« Mmm » huma Stiles contre sa nuque, posant son menton sur l'épaule de Derek pour voir ce qu'il faisait « Ca sent super bon »

« Café ? » demanda Derek alors qu'il finissait de mettre la nourriture dans les assiettes, traînant des pieds jusqu'à la machine à café avec Stiles toujours enroulé autour de son dos. Il sourit alors qu'il versait du café dans deux tasses, versant une grosse cuillère de sucre dans celle de Stiles avant de la lui donner. Il attrapa deux fourchettes et les assiettes et conduit Stiles jusqu'au bar avant de s'installer pour manger.

Après quelques bouchées, il remarqua que Stiles n'avait même pas prit sa fourchette « Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu n'aimes pas les champignons c'est ça ? Je peux faire autre chose » bredouilla Derek en espérant qu'il n'avait pas ruiné l'instant.

Stiles le fixa avec les yeux écarquillés pendant une minute avant que son esprit ne comprenne les mots que Derek avait dit « Non, non c'est pas ça » se dépêcha-t-il de dire la bouche ouverte alors qu'il essayait de trouver les bons mots. A la fin, il n'en n'eut pas besoin. Une main légèrement tremblante se posa sur le visage de Derek et il tourna son menton vers la gauche pour qu'il puisse voir la peau bronzée et légèrement barbue du cou de Derek.

Derek inspira profondément alors que Stiles frottait son pouce sur la peau, se délectant du contact maintenant familier « Tu as un suçon » dit simplement Stiles, le coin de sa bouche se courbant en un demi sourire. Derek lui fit un grand sourire en retour, presque content de soi.

« Je suppose que c'est le cas » dit-il en attrapant le pouce de Stiles dans sa bouche alors qu'il tournait à nouveau sa tête droite.

« Pourquoi tu ne guéris pas ? »

« Les loups peuvent contrôler leur guérison s'ils se concentrent assez » lui dit Derek en souriant un peu plus quand il vit que ses mots étaient vraiment compris « Je me suis dit que tu pourrais aimer voir ta marque sur ma peau » Stiles le fixa, stupéfait et Derek commença à paniquer « Je suis désolé, c'est trop ? Je voulais pas… »

« Non c'est bon » le coupa Stiles en tapant la large marque violette avec deux doigts « C'est plus que bon. C'est merveilleux »

« Tu veux voir où est-ce que tu peux aussi me marquer ? » demanda Derek, son petit déjeuner semblant moitié moins important qu'il y a quelques minutes.

« Tu paries Sourwolf » sourit Stiles en tirant Derek par la main et retournant à toute vitesse dans la chambre.

* * *

 **(1) Selon le folklore britannique les pixies sont des lutins qui seraient très répandus dans le Devon et les Cornouailles et qui habiteraient dans des sites anciens. Ils aimeraient danser et se battre.**

 **(2) Mesa est une ville soit de Californie soit d'Arizona. Impossible de faire la distinction mais je pense que c'est plus la ville de Californie.**

 **(3) Un carreau d'arbalète est une sorte de grosse flèche en métal plus court qu'une flèche classique et qui est utilisée pour percer les armures. Guillaume Tell est très célèbre pour son carreau d'arbalète qui a percé une pomme posée sur la tête de son fils.**

 **Alors est-ce que vous vous attendiez à ça de la part de notre Stiles ? Notre bébé est juste un vétéran !**

 **J'espère vraiment que cette suite vous a plût et merci encore à toutes les personnes qui commentent, favoritent et follow toutes mes trads ça me touche toujours autant mes loulous.**

 **Je vous retrouve le 9 septembre pour de nouvelles aventures et sachez que vous, lecteurs, êtes toujours ma plus grande motivation pour traduire. Bisous à vous et vous pouvez me retrouver sur ma page facebook ou en PM si vous souhaitez me parler. Je ne mords toujours pas ;)**


End file.
